Another Life
by MendokusaiNezumi
Summary: What if Clark Kent was a girl? This story explores that possibility. AU, Lex/FemClark. Not on hiatus anymore, but the first four episodes may get trashed because of technical difficulties. Hopefully not.
1. Chapter 1

What if Clark Kent was a girl? Is this idea cliché? Of course it is. That doesn't matter. I know the first four seasons of Smallville like the back of my hand, so it seems alright to try my first fanfiction as one of that variety. This first post is just an intro to see if there's any positive or negative feedback. Well, that's it for now, but I'll start posting ASAP.

When I do, I hope you'll enjoy Another Life.


	2. Pilot Part 1

A.N.: I am so sorry I haven't updated yet! Something is screwed up with my computer and I've had a ton of school lately. I will only be able to update once a week or so. One more thing. It took me forever to figure out a reason for her to need a permission slip, because I did not want her on the cheerleading squad. So, for the sake of the fic, Smallville now has a girl basketball team.**clears throat** Now that I've cleared that up, I hope you will enjoy the first chapter of **Another Life**!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Smallville, or quite a lot of the dialogue used. I don't even legally own the character I made up….Such is the curse of the teenager.

_Fifteen years ago, Smallville suffered a huge meteor shower that affected the town, and its people, for years. A boy named Jeremy Creek disappeared.One of the families changed forever were Martha and Jonathan Kent. In a cornfield ravaged by the storm, they found a small girl less than 3 years old. They adopted her, and named her Kris. This is her story._

"Kris Kent, you're going to be late for the bus!"

**"**Coming Mom!" Kris ran downstairs to the kitchen and opened the fridge.

"Don't even think about it."

"But Mom, how'd you know what I was going to do?

"You do it every morning, now get a glass, where did you learn your manners?

"On a farm." Sighing ,Kris got a glass and mentally cursed her mother's guessing ability. Then, her father came in.

"Well, afternoon sleepyhead." He said, tousling her already messed up hair. Martha spoke.

"Oh, don't forget, I have class tonight so you two are on your own and **don't** order pizza. There's plenty of food in the fridge." Kris smiled at her mother's quip, but lost the grin when she remembered what she wanted to ask about.

"Hey, whadda ya have there Kris?" Her father motioned to the paper in her hands.

"Permission slip. To the basketball team." All conversation stopped and both parents turned to look at her.

"A couple of spots opened up and they have tryouts this afternoon. Come on Mom, you played in high school."

"That's different Kris."

"Why?" Her dad interrupted.

"You know why."

"What if I run at half speed and don't hit anybody?"

"Things happen in the heat of the game."

"But since I'm a freshman, I probably won't even play! I'll probably be on the bench half the season. I can be careful, you guys!" There was a long pause.

"I know you can be careful, but what if there's an accident? Look, Kris, I know this has got to be hard for you, but you just have to hang in there like we promised." She suddenly calmed down

"I'm sick of hanging in there. I just want to go through high school without being a total loser." She got up and walked out of the house. She sighed to herself as she watched the bus drive away.

"Things just keep getting better."

On the bus, Chloe turned to Pete and collected her five bucks.

"I can't believe you bet against your best friend." Chloe snickered.

"Statistical fact: If Kris were any slower, she'd be extinct."

Kris grinned as an idea came to her. She sped off through the cornfields and raced to school.

Meanwhile, the bus arrived. Chloe turned to Pete and said,

"Anyone asked you to the dance?"

"Not yet."

"Well, if nothing pans out with 'you know who,' maybe we could"

"Chloe, I've told you a million times, I'm not interested in Kris!" She looked at him and said sarcastically,

"Your vehement denial has been duly noted." Moments later, Kris walked up behind them.

"Hi guys." Pete sputtered disbelief for a few seconds until Kris said,

"I took a shortcut."

"Through what, a black hole?" Pete put an arm around Kris's waist and walked away.

"Excuse our intrepid reporter. Kris. Her weird-dar is on Defcon 5 this morning."

"Just because everyone else chooses to ignore the strange things that happen in this leafy little hamlet doesn't mean that they don't happen!"

"We'd love to join you and Scooby in the mystery machine for another zany adventure, but we have to go sign up me for football, and Kris for basketball, right Kris?"

"Actually, I'm having second thoughts."

"Kris listen, this is the only way."

"Wait, wait, wait, you guys are both trying out for sports teams?" Pete grabbed Chloe and dragged her over to a more secluded area. He whispered,

"_I'm trying to avoid becoming this year's scarecrow_."

"_What are you talking about and _why are we whispering?!" They both shushed Chloe.

"There's a homecoming tradition. Every year, one of the freshmen are chosen. The football players strip them down to his boxers, tie him up like a scarecrow and then paint an 's' on his chest." Chloe grimaced.

"Geez, sounds like years of therapy waiting to happen. Wait, that explains you, but why are you trying out for basketball, Kris? Kris?" Kris had left the building because there, standing next to Lana Lang was him, Whitney Ford and the guy Kris was head-over-heels for.

"I'll, I'll see you guys in class." She started walking over to him and they started the countdown.

"Give her ten seconds." Chloe counted.

"Five." Pete counted.

"One, two, three, four, fi-" She tripped all over herself, and, of course, all the jocks and preps laughed, including Whitney.

"Statistical fact. Kris Kent can't get within five feet of Whitney Ford without turning into a total freak show." She said, collecting another five dollars.

Kris scrambled to get her books, when someone handed her one. She looked up. A lesser friend, more like acquaintance, Lana Lang was helping her out.

"Nietchsze." Her necklace sparkled green as she made polite conversation. "I never realized you had a dark side, Kris."

"Doesn't everybody?"

"I guess so." Whitney finally stepped up to say hi to his girlfriend.  
"Lana." He kissed her. Kris looked away, incredibly jealous. She didn't pay attention to the resulting cuteness between Lana and her crush. She was too busy trying not to throw up. Lana noticed her nausea.

"Kris, are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Whitney turned around as they started to leave.

"You forgot one, Kris." He tossed it toward her, and in trying to catch it, dropped all her books again. She didn't notice his laughing as he walked off. The bell rang. Could this day get any worse?

Jeremy Creek stood at the old trophy case and smashed it with his bare fist. He picked out a picture of the old football team.

"Payback time." He whispered.

A.N. again: Well, that's the first chapter. Hopefully you liked it. Lex and Clark will meet in the next chapter, which I will try to post by next Saturday. Surf safe! **waves**

5 pages


	3. Pilot Part 2

A.N: Hello People! I got some free time, so guess what? EARLY UPDATE! Well, a short one anyway. Also, during the days of March 12-March 22 or so, I will be in Italy, so do not expect an update. Just clearing that up now. Okay, back to the story.

_Previously on Another Life: We met Kris Kent and company, as well as a mysterious teen by the name of Jeremy Creek._

_In this chapter, we will meet Lex Luthor, who is currently furious as his father, as usual._

Lex Luthor was driving to Luthor Corp, the Smallville division. He got out of his car and looked around. '_Great,' _he thought. '_a company in the middle of nowhere. I wonder how long it took him to pick a place to ship me off.'_

"Thanks, Dad." He sighed and walked in to the factory.

Kris was watching the basketball team practice outside. She looked down, and would have studied, but then she saw the football team's practice. To be specific, she saw the quarterback of the team practicing.

_Kris dodged the other players easily. She dribbled and shot the ball into the hoop from the three-point line just as the buzzer sounded. The crowd went wild. The team had won! Then, Whitney ran up to her and hugged her._

_"I knew you could do it, Kris!" He leaned in to her, and their lips were about to touch as the crowd screamed, "Kris, Kris, Kris, _**KRIS!"**

She jumped out of her fantasy to look at Pete. He was dressed in a football practice uniform waay to big for him.

"How do I look?" She examined him for a moment, and he smiled as he pushed up the helmet.

"Like a tackle dummy." She stood up with her books and walked off, saying,

"Good luck."

MYFIRSTSEGUE!!!OH,I'MSOPROUDOFMYSELFRIGHTNOW!!WHOOOOOOOO!

Several hours later, Lex Luthor was driving down the road with his music blaring high. He wasn't exactly paying attention, but who could blame him? He was on an old, dusty road. Nothing ever comes down these roads. Except maybe the truck with wire piled high on its back.

Kris leaned over the bridge, staring into the distance.

One of the truck's cargo fell, rolling into the road.

Lex's phone rang. As he checked to see who it was, he noticed the wire right in front of his car. He also saw the teenage girl on the side of the road. He acted fast, but not fast enough. The car's tires blew out over the wire, and swerved all over the street, heading towards the side of the bridge. Kris turned around right as the car hit her and the bridge, sending both of them over the side, crashing into the lake.

Lex was unconscious, and couldn't see what Kris was about to do. She ripped open the car front, and pulled him out of the car and onto shore. She performed CPR on him, and just when it seemed like it wasn't working, he coughed.

Lex looked up. There was a girl right over him. It was the girl he had hit. But he couldn't have hit her, she was right there.

"I swore I hit you." He coughed, and didn't hear Kris's words.

"You did, hit me. You did." Lex was breathing heavily as Kris looked over to the bridge where she should have died. There was a huge space missing from it.

ANOTHERSEGUEALREADY?OMG,INEVERSAYTHATI'VEGONECRAZY!

Jonathan Kent saw his daughter wrapped in a red towel on the side of the lake.

"Kris! Are you alright?!" Kris nodded.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Once he got over the fright for his daughter, he was filled with rage.

"Who was the maniac that was driving that car?!"

"That would be me." Jonathan turned around. "I'm Lex Luthor." He extended a hand. He ignored it and took off his jacket to cover Kris.

"Jonathan Kent. This is my daughter." Lex turned to her.

"Thanks for saving my life." She looked confused, and said,

"I'm sure you would have done the same thing." The Kents stood up and prepared to leave.

"If there's any way I can repay you-." He was interrupted.

"Drive slower."

As they walked off, Lex turned around and saw the car he had been driving at 80 miles per hour. It was totaled.

A.N again: That's it for today minna-san! I never realized how long the first episode of Smallville was until I attempted to write it out. Whoo! I did say it was a shortish update after all. I'll be back on Friday or Saturday.


	4. Pilot Part 3

A.N: Hello again! It's that time of week, and I've finally decided how to go about the "Scarecrow" scene. I've also decided that I will try to divide each episode into five or less parts. I make no promises, but I will try. I'm surprised so many people like this! Thank you all so much for reviewing, and I would greatly appreciate it if you would continue to do so….Now that I've gushed over the niceness of you guys, let's continue.

Disclaimer: I don't own much of what goes on in here, but I will own later interactions between you know who.

Oh yeah, and in the scene where Kris shows her invulnerability, I have no idea what the wheat threshy thing is.

_Previously on: Another Life: Kris met and saved the famed Alexander "Lex" Luthor. We continue at the Kent farm._

Kris looked into her telescope, gazing at the moon. It slowly drifted down to Lana Lang's house, where Whitney was sitting. Lana and Whitney had been dating for a long time, and in that time, Kris had gotten into the habit of spying on their rendezvous. Right now, he was hugging Lana, and they were both laughing about something. _Why can't that be me? _She thought. Kris didn't hate Lana, she just wished she could be more like her. They were speaking now, but she couldn't hear them.

"Whitney, my aunt'll be back any minute."

"Oh come on, we're living life on the edge."

"Well if Nell finds us out here, your life won't be worth living."

"Where is she anyway, bridge club?"

"Lex Luthor's."

"I didn't know your aunt was in with the Luthors."

"She sold them a ton of land." He paused, and got a gleam in his blue eyes.

"They own the Metropolis Sharks. She could put in a good word for me."

"If you want someone to put in a good word, that's Kris." He looked confused, and she continued. "She saved Lex's life today."

"You're kidding." He sat back against the chair. _The Mega-Klutz saved someone's life?_

"Sometimes, people can surprise you. I think it's kinda cool." There was another pause, and he spoke again.

"Coach said a scout from Kansas State's coming to the game on Saturday."

"That's great!"

"I don't wanna be another, 'remember him,' Smallville's got enough of those guys." Lana looked at him and smiled. She unclasped her necklace and handed it to him.

"I want you to wear this to the game on Saturday."

"I can't take this."

"You can give it back after you win."

"Is it really made from a piece of the meteor that-"

"So much bad luck came out of it, there can only be good luck left." As they leaned in to kiss one another, Kris looked away from her telescope. _Might as well go to bed._

That same night, a former jock worked at his job as a mechanic. As he pushed the hood of a car down, a figure appeared.

"Take it easy, kid. You scared me…Don't I know you? You look like that 'scarecrow' kid, where've you been?" He stayed silent, but a grin started to form on his face.

"Hey freakazoid, wake up." He reached for his shoulder, but as soon as he touched it, he flew back into his work table from the sheer electricity that emanated from him. As Jeremy Creek walked towards him, he said,

"That was twelve years ago, man. It was just a game. What do you want?" He leaned down and whispered,

"To play." Electricity shot from him into the jock, propelling him against the wall. As he killed him, the picture of the dead man's friends shattered into a million pieces.

Kris was walking towards the barn. She looked up and faltered. _Is that what I think it is?_ She jogged up the rest of the distance and stopped. It was a truck, not just a truck, a really nice truck, with a bow on it. Kris turned to her mom.

"Hey mom, who's truck?"

"Yours." She said, taking a card out of her pocket. "It's a gift from Lex Luthor."

_Dear Kris,_

_Drive safely._

_I'm always in your debt,_

_The Maniac in the Porsche._

She closed the card and looked at the truck again. "I don't believe it. Where are the keys?"

"Your father has them."

Jonathan Kent was in the midst of threshing wheat when his daughter ran up to him. He turned off the machine and said,

"I know that you want it, Kris, but you can't keep it."

"Why not? I saved the guy's life."

"So you think you deserve a prize?"

"That's not what I meant…Look, how about you drive the new one, and I drive the old one? Everybody wins."

"It's not about winning, Kris." He turned to hammer a nail into a plank.

"It's not like the Luthors can't afford it." He sighed.

"Do you wanna know why that is? Do you remember Mr. Bell, we used to go fishing on his property? How about Mr. Guy, who used to send us pumpkins every Halloween? Well, Lionel Luthor promised to cut them in on a deal. He sent them flashy gifts." He rattled the keys at her. "Only once they'd sold him their property, he went back on his word. He had them evicted, Kris."

"So you're judging Lex based on what his father did?"

"No Kris, I'm not. I just wanna make sure you know where the money came from that bought that truck." Kris, having given up, started to go upstairs to her loft.

"Kris, I know you're upset, but it's normal." She stiffened, and threw her stuff down.

"Normal?!" She made her way to the wheat thresher and started it up. "How about this? Is this normal?!" She thrust her arm up to her shoulder into the machine. Her dad ran to it.

"Kris!!" He wrenched out her arm and checked for injuries. There weren't any.

"I didn't dive in after Lex's car! It hit me at eighty miles an hour. Does that sound normal to you?! I'd give anything to be normal." She took her arm back, and walked up the stairs again. Martha showed up once again, and she and Jonathan had a silent conversation. Making a decision, they both nodded. It was time to tell her.

Kris was staring out at the sunset through her window. Her dad walked up behind her.

"It's time, Kris."

"Time for what?"

"The truth." When she looked up, he sat down beside her. "I want you to take a look at something." He unwrapped a small, flat object with symbols written down the sides. "I think it was from your parents. Your real parents." She took the object from him.

"What does it say?"

"I tried to decipher it for years, but it's not written in any language known to man." She looked at him incredulously.

"What do you mean?"

"Your real parents weren't exactly from around…here."

"Then where were they from?" He didn't answer her immediately, but looked up at the stars. She scoffed.

"What are you trying to tell me, Dad? That I'm from another planet?" He again said nothing, but looked at her.

"I suppose you stashed my spaceship in the attic?"

"Actually, it's in the storm cellar."

Kris' father pulled the protective sheet off of the spaceship.

"This is how you came into our world, Kris. It was the day of the meteor shower." "This is a joke, right?" there was a pause, and Kris grew enraged.

"Why didn't you tell me about this before?!"

"We wanted to protect you-"

"Protect me from what?! You should have told me!" While he struggled for words, Kris sped off, leaving a cloud of dust in her wake. Jonathan ran up the stairs to the outside.

"KRIS!!"

A.N. Again: Well, that's it for today's section of episode. I think either Tuesday or next Friday will be the last part of the first episode. Thank you again for being so patient when it comes to updates. See you soon!


	5. Pilot Part 4

A.N.: Hello Peoples! Another update, during which I will reveal how the scarecrow thing turned out! I will also finish up this episode with a longish update.evil laugh Now, as I have mentioned before, I will not be here from the 12th to about the 27th. Just so you know! One more thing! Name all the songs I used for segues, and request something, I will do my best to fulfill your request. By the way, Lex really does say, "Oh jeez" in the first episode.

_Previously on: Another Life: Kris discovered that she wasn't from Earth, but from space._

Lana rode through the graveyard on her horse. She was visiting her parent's grave. As she neared the site, she heard a twig snap.

"Who's there?" She looked around anxiously.

"It's me. Kris." Kris stepped out of the shadows.

"Kris Kent? What are you doing creeping around the woods?"

"You'd never believe me if I told you." She sighed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." She started to leave, but stopped when Lana spoke.

"Kris, wait. I just wasn't expecting to see anyone out here. Are you okay?"

"I'm hanging out in a graveyard. Does that strike you as okay behavior?"

"Hey, I'm here too." Kris wiped her eyes, trying to eliminate tears that were long gone.

"Good point. What's your story?"

"Can you keep a secret?" She paused, and said,

"I'm the Fort Knox of secrets."

"I…I came out here to talk with my parents." Lana laughed. "You must think I'm pretty weird. You know, conversing with dead people."

"No. I don't think you're weird, Lana. Do you…remember them?"

"They died when I was three."

"I'm sorry." Lana had been told that so many times, but somehow, it seemed more sincere coming from the awkward farm girl.

"It's not your fault, Kris. Come on, I want to introduce them to my new friend." They walked over to the graves. "Mom, Dad, this is Kris Kent." She turned to Kris. "Say 'hi'."

"Um, hi."

"Yeah, she's kind of shy, but I'm trying to fix that. How should I know?" She turned back to Kris, "Mom wants to know if you're upset about a guy."

"No." After another pause, Lana said.

"Dad wants to know if you're upset about a girl."

"NO! No." They both laughed.

"He has a twisted sense of humor. Seriously, Kris, why are you out here?" Kris bit her lip, and thought.

"Lana, do you ever think that your life was supposed to be something different?" She nodded.

"Sometimes, I dream I'm at school, waiting for Nell to pick me up. She doesn't come, but my parents drive up. They're not dead, they're just really late. I get in their car and we drive back to my real life, in Metropolis…That's usually when I wake up, but for a minute, I'm totally happy. Until I realize I'm still alone." They fell silent. Kris, having an idea, spoke.

"What's that, Mrs. Lang? Yeah, I'll tell her. Your mom wants you to know that, you're never alone, and that they're always looking over you, no matter what. Yes, Mr. Lang? Your dad thinks you're a shoo-in for homecoming queen."

"They really say all that?"

"Oh yeah, quite chatty once you get them started."

In that instant, a lasting friendship was born.

Later, as they were walking back in a companionable silence, Lana spoke up.

"Thanks again for walking me back, Kris."

"Well, it definitely beats creeping around the woods."

"You realize this is the longest conversation we've ever had? We should do it again."

"Yeah, we should. You're going to the dance with Whitney, right?" She said, desperate for the slightest chance with Whitney.

"Yeah, who are you going with?" Kris wasn't surprised, but still managed to fake a smile when she answered.

"Oh, I'm going with a couple of friends, no big deal, you know?"

"I guess I'll see you there then. Goodnight, Kris."

IT'S PEANUT-BUTTER SEGUE TIME! PEANUT BUTTER SEGUE TIME!

The next day, at the Luthor mansion, Kris was lost. She turned down various hallways, and finally came across two people fencing. They fought furiously. When one of them lost, they grew angry, and threw their sword into the wall right next to Kris' head. The figure took off their helmet.

"Kris? I didn't see you." Kris couldn't stop alternating her looks, first at the sword mere inches from her head, and then at Lex. His eyes were still lit in passion from the duel, and a thin sheen of sweat still clung to his face. Kris mentally slapped herself.

"Um, I uh, buzzed, but no one answered." _Smooth, idiot, smooth. _He jerked the sword out of the wall.

"How'd you get through the gate?"

"I um, squeezed through the bars." She glanced at the other fencer. "If this is a bad time, I can"

"Oh, no, I think Heidi has officially beaten me enough today." He tossed the girl now known as 'Heidi' his helmet.

"This is a great place." She said, trying to make decent small talk.

"Yeah, if you're dead and looking for a good place to haunt."

"I, I meant it's roomy." _Stop blushing! And roomy? Are you kidding me?_

"It's the Luthor ancestral home." Lex said, turning around and gesturing at the place's grandness. "Or so my father claims. He had it shipped over from Scotland, stone by stone."

"I remember that. The trucks rolled in for weeks, but no one ever moved in." Lex paused on the stairs.

"My father had no intention of living here. He's never even stepped through the front door." Kris was puzzled.

"Then why did he have it shipped over?"  
"Because he could." He smiled and led her to his study. "How's the new ride?"

Kris looked down again. "That's why I'm here."

"What's the matter? You don't like it?" She fidgeted.

"No, it's not that. I, can't keep it." He turned to face her.

"Kris, you saved my life. I think it's the least I can do." He paused. "Your father doesn't like me, does he? It's okay." He turned back to the mirror and ran a hand over his scalp. "I've been bald since I was nine. I'm used to people judging me before they get to know me."

"It's nothing personal. He's just not crazy about what your dad does."

"He figures the apple doesn't fall far from the tree." He stated more than asked. "Understandable. What about you, Kris? Did you fall far from the tree?" He smiled again. Kris stiffened.

"I should go." She handed him the keys. "Thanks for the truck." When she handed him the keys, their fingers brushed only slightly, but to Kris, it was a sure sign to leave.

"Kris. Do you believe a man can fly?"

"Sure, on a plane."

"No, I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about soaring through clouds with nothing but air beneath you."

"…People can't fly, Lex."

"I did. After the accident when my heart stopped. It was…the most exhilarating two minutes of my life. I flew over Smallville, and for the first time, I didn't see a dead-end. I saw a new beginning. Thanks to you, I have a second chance." As Kris blushed yet again, he continued. "We have a new future, Kris, and I don't want anything to stand in the way of our friendship." Kris couldn't help but feel slightly down at the word, 'friendship', but she nodded just the same.

SEGUES ARE MY BOYFRIEND! SEGUES ARE MY IMAGINARY FRIEND!

Outside of a mechanic's the next day, Chloe and Pete watched as a man was carried into an ambulance. Pete spoke first.

"That's the third guy this week."

"And they're all former jocks." Pete noticed Jeremy Creek in the crowd and pointed him out.

"Who's the weirdo?"

"I don't know. Let's check him out." She took his picture.

Later at school, Chloe found the mystery guy's picture in the yearbook.

"His name's Jeremy Creek. This is a picture of him twelve years ago, and this is a picture I took four hours ago." Kris had joined the posse by then.

"That's impossible. It must be a kid who looks like him." Pete, trying to impress her, spoke up.

"My money was on the twin theory, until we checked the missing persons." Chloe handed over a piece of paper.

"Jeremy disappeared from the state infirmary a few days ago where he'd been in a coma for twelve years, suffering from an electrolyte imbalance." Pete came back over.

"That's why he hasn't aged a day." Kris was incredulous.

"He just woke up?"

"Well, there was a huge electrical storm, and the hospital's generator went down. When it came back up, Jeremy was gone."

"Electricity must've charged him up like a Duracell."

"So now he's back in Smallville, putting former jocks into comas. Why?" Pete was the only one with a logical explanation.

"Because, twelve years ago today, they chose Jeremy Creek as the 'Scarecrow.'" Kris read off of a newspaper article that was browning on the edges.

"Comatose boy found twenty yards from meteor strike."

"So the blast must have done something to his body."  
"No, this can't be right." Pete nudged Chloe.

"I think you oughta show her."

"Show me what?"

Chloe led Kris and Pete to an old closet. She flicked the switch and the lights turned on, revealing hundreds of old news articles.

"It started out as a scrapbook and just kinda mutated."

"…What is it?"

"Behold my 'Wall of Weird'. It's every strange, bizarre, and unexplained event that's happened in Smallville since the meteor showers. That's when it all began. The town went schizo."

Kris looked all around her, seeing horrible things that had happened since the shower. Her gaze was drawn to a picture of a crying girl.

"So, what do you think?"

"Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"Do you tell me everything that happens in your life? We all keep secrets, Kris."

She looked again at the girl. It was a picture of Lana. _Lana? My fault. It's all my fault. _She ran out of the room.

ITS TIME TO TRY DEFYING SEGUES I THINK I'LL TRY DEFYING SEGUES

The class burst out of the school, yelling and running towards the game. Kris was behind them, but she was walking, and in a big hurry to get home. On the way down the stairs, she saw Whitney beating up Greg Arkin. She used to hang out with him and Pete, but they eventually grew apart. Whitney was obviously winning the fight.

"Congratulations Greg, you're this year's Scarecrow."

_Why would Whitney have anything against Greg? Oh no. _It was public knowledge that Greg had a thing for Lana, and Whitney was known for being overly jealous. She saw Whitney tie something around Greg's neck, and then Greg was hauled into the truck, well on the way to becoming the Scarecrow of the year.

Unknown to anybody, Jeremy Creek watched the whole scene.

I'M NOT GONNA WRITE YOU A SEGUE, CAUSE YOU ASK FOR IT CAUSE YOU

Greg Arkin was freezing. Obviously. His arms were tied to the post, and he hung like a true scarecrow, rather than a fake one. He was near unconscious, when he saw a figure next to him. He didn't know him, but it was worth a try to ask.

"Help me." He whispered, incapable of doing anything else. The other guy spoke.

"It never changes." He stepped before him. "Hurts, doesn't it? I thought if I punished them it would stop, but it never stops." He started to walk away.

"Wait, where're you going?"

"Homecoming dance. I never made it to mine."

"G-get me down. Please?"

"You're safer here." He walked away. Once he was out of sight, a girl ran near him. Kris. She untied his arms while saying,

"Greg, are you okay? Of course you aren't. Look, I think I saw your clothes over there, so you can get dressed and-" She cut off, choking. "Wh-what's that around your neck?"

He didn't hear her, because as soon as she cut him down, he ran off, the necklace dropping behind him. The piece of jewelry glowed, and she hit the ground.

WHAT IS THIS SEGUE SO SUDDEN AND NEW? I FELT THE MOMENT I

Lex was driving back to the mansion, when a boy came out of the cornfield. He looked at the car and ran away. He was the same kid that was tied up in the cornfield when he was younger. Lost in his thoughts, Lex walked into the cornfield and looked around. He started to leave, when he heard a soft voice say,

"Help me." He searched the field, and nearly tripped over a figure on the ground.

"Kris?" She was unconscious, and breathing heavily. "Oh, jeez." He stepped on something sharp and kicked it away, she sat up. "What are you doing out here?"

"Doesn't matter." She groaned and stood up. She started to walk away.

"Kris, you should see a doctor."

"I'll be okay."

"At least let me give you a ride." She was already gone. He let his flashlight tilt downwards. A green necklace. _What's that doing here? _He picked it up.

BUT AT LEAST YOU'RE STILL MY SEGUE FRIEND. WE ARE WHO, WE ARE

Jeremy arrived at the high school. People were dancing inside. The homecoming king and queen had already been crowned. He opened the fire sprinkler system.

"Jeremy you need to stop this."

"I don't know what you're doing here, but you should have stayed away."

"I won't let you hurt my friends." He looked at her.

"How are you gonna stop me? The sprinklers'll get them nice and wet. I'll handle the rest."

"They never did anything to you!"

"I'm not doing this for me. I'm doing this for all the others like me!" She walked forward.

"What happened to you was my fault. I can understand your pain." He grew angrier.

"I'm not in _pain_!" He spat the word. "I have a gift." Turning away from her, he continued. "And a purpose and a destiny." She appeared in front of him.

"So do I." Jeremy charged himself with electricity and ran at her. They interlocked, and Kris threw him into a nearby truck.

"Give it up, Jeremy." He hotwired the truck and jumped in. He drove it into Kris, who held on and was pushed backwards. He tried to shake her, but he drove into a water main. The water shocked him, and he fell momentarily unconscious. Kris, dripping wet by now, ran to the truck and pulled it out of the wall. She ripped the door off of its hinges and looked in.

"Are you okay?" He looked puzzled.

"Who are you? …Where am I?" She smiled.

"I'm Kris Kent, and you're in Smallville."

"I…I want to go home." She nodded.

After dealing with Jeremy, Kris glanced at the homecoming dance. Lana, her new friend, was dancing with Whitney, the guy she had a crush on. They were the King and Queen. She sighed and walked off.

DOWN ONCE MORE TO THE SEGUE OF MY BLACK DESPAIR DOWN WE

Kris looked up at the stars from her loft.

"Your grandmother gave me that telescope when I was about your age. I came down for breakfast one morning and, there it was…Are you okay?" She looked at her dad and sighed.

"Can I answer that in about five years?" He chuckled.

"Yeah." As he started downstairs, Kris spoke again.

"Dad? I'm glad you and Mom are the ones that found me."

"We didn't find you Kris, you found us."

She looked back up at the sky.

"Didn't see you at the dance, Kris." She looked up.

"Whitney, what are you doing here?"

"Checking up on you. I saved you a dance." He stood and embraced her. They swayed for a few moments, then they stopped.

"Everything alright, Kris?" It wasn't Whitney holding her anymore, it was Lex.

"It's perfect." They neared each other, then a car honked. He disappeared. She leant against her window frame. She whispered,

"Thanks for the dance, Lex."

A.N. Again: And so the first episode ends. How'd you like it? As I mentioned before, name all the segue songs and I'll try to fulfill a request. Keyword being _Try_, so don't get too greedy. See ya next time! waves


	6. Metamorphoses part 1

A.N: Buon Giorno! That's right, after an extended absence, I have returned from Rome! Sorry for being gone for so long. Well, let's get to it, shall we?

DISCLAIMER: I hardly own anything, let alone this series or anything except Kris, some of the dialogue, and some of the plot stuff.

_Previously on Another Life: Kris saved the school from an ex-student/psychopath. In the aftermath in her loft, she imagined dancing with Whitney. Surprisingly, he turned into Lex, possibly foreshadowing a change in Kris' desires._

Lana Lang entered her bedroom after a long night at the dance. She was surprised to find a small box on her bed. She opened it, and out came a number of butterflies. They flew around her, and she smiled, not knowing that she was being filmed by Greg Arkin.

Greg himself was up the tree outside Lana's house. He stared unblinking as she coaxed one of the butterflies onto her hand. Unseen, he shimmied down the tree with his camera and walked off to his car.

He returned home shortly, and sneaked into his house. His mother was in the sitting room, watching one of the many tapes he had made of Lana. She spoke.

"Is this what you do with your time now, Greg?"

"Where did you get those?"

"Where do you think? In that hole you call a room." He wasn't ashamed at her discovery, he was angry.

"You had no right to go in there!"

"You've got a lot of nerve talking to me about privacy. I am in the Garden Club with Lana's aunt. How am I going to face Nell knowing that my son is creeping around and videotaping her niece?!" She paused. "Is that where you were tonight?"

"No, I was out collecting." She scoffed.

"Two disgusting habits."

"Insects aren't disgusting, Mom."

"Look at what has become of you, Greg." She pointed out his greasy hair and even greasier face. "This isn't you."

"…People change."

"Oh, really? Monday morning, I'm phoning Claremont Military Academy." She had used this threat before.

"Yeah, right, Mom."

"No, Greg, I've had it with your behavior! This time, I'm making the call." Realizing she was serious, only thought was on his mind.

"Who's gonna take care of my bugs!!"

SEGUEMAGICOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH

Green rocks glimmered in the light of the desk lamp. His insects flew and scurried around their habitats as they sensed his distress. He tapped on the glass and examined them all. He smiled and shook a jar of fireflies.

"Don't worry guys, I'm gonna take you somewhere safe."

Later, Greg drove down the road recklessly, with all of his bugs beside him in various containers. They buzzed around loudly, fighting to get out. He didn't slow down for the next speed bump. All of the jars broke and the insects flew around the car, slowly heading towards the boy who had kept them captive. They attacked, and flew into a frenzy, all of those able to bite and claw doing so.

"No, don't do that!!" He lost control of the car while trying to swat them and ran into an electrical post. He screamed as they continued to swarm him.

Some time later, his mother knocked at the door to his room.

"Greg? Greg, where have you been? Greg!" She burst into the room and looked around. She couldn't see him. She exited again, never noticing the creature who was her son perched on the ceiling.

YETANOTHERSEGUE…WOW,THEREAREALOTOFTHESEHUH?INEVERNOTICEDBEFOREIWROTETHIS

Kris flew over the farm, soaring and gliding ever faster, and somehow reaching Whitney's bedroom. She hovered over his bed and smiled at his sleeping features. He opened his eyes.

"You're such a freak, Kris." He closed his eyes.

"KRIS!"

Kris Kent fell down from above her bed, and, unfortunately, broke it. She looked around confusedly as her mom called again.

"Kris, we're leaving for the Farmer's Market in fifteen minutes and you haven't done your chores yet."

At the Farmer's Market, Kris helped her parents set up. She picked up the sign saying "Kent" and a nail. She looked around and made sure no one was watching before she shoved the nail in without using a hammer. Whitney and Lana walked down the market arm in arm. Chloe, who was nearby, proclaimed, "All hail the homecoming king and queen!"

They smiled and Lana walked over, looking worried.

"Kris, I didn't see you at the dance last night." Kris started to mention the scarecrow mishap, but paused when she saw Whitney. _Ratting him out to her will definitely not make him warm up to the idea of liking me._

"I'm sorry, I was helping a friend of mine. He was a little tied up." While Whitney and Lana shared an undecipherable look, Kris' dad Jonathan Kent walked over and shook Whitney's hand.

"Congratulations. That was one heck of a game. I haven't seen offence that good since I played."

"Thank you Mr. Kent." Feeling incredibly embarrassed, and wanting to avoid staring at Whitney in front of her father, Kris spoke up.

"I'll get the rest of the boxes out of the truck." Whitney froze and said.

"I'll help!" He walked after Kris. Once they were out of earshot, he called her. "Kent!" She paused as he caught up. "You realize the thing with Arkin last night was just a joke, right? Hey, do you have that necklace he was wearing? I need it back."

"I don't have it." He pleaded with her.

"Look, it's Lana's favorite, and-"

"I know that, which is why I was surprised to see it around Greg's neck. I don't know where it is, so my advice would be to go out to that cornfield and look for it." She continued on to the truck, mentally yelling at herself the whole way. _I thought you liked him you idiot! He's gonna think you hate him!_

Lana looked at a butterfly wind chime, and admired the way they seemed to flutter their wings. Someone snuck up behind her.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" She jumped and spun around. She smiled.

"Greg! I didn't recognize you without your glasses." He drew her attention back to the wind chime.

"You know the average butterfly only lives for eight hours?"

"Live fast, die young. They're the rock stars of the insect world." He paused, and asked,

"Hey Lana, I was wondering if you could help me with my Lit paper?" She made a face of sympathy.

"That last assignment giving you brain freeze?"

"Yeah, I can't figure it out." She smiled.

"Sure, okay."

"Great. How about my house after school?"

"Library might be easier." He nodded.

"It's a date." Whitney came up behind him.

"Lana, your aunt's looking for you." She nodded and walked in the direction he pointed. Whitney slapped a hand on Greg's shoulder. "Hey, Bug Boy, do me a favor and quit tailing my girlfriend."

"You afraid of a little competition, Whitney?"

"We're not in competition, Greg. But if I find out you've been leaving butterflies in her room…you'll be back in that cornfield before you know it." He walked off. Greg spoke softly to himself.

"Yeah well, remember. Sometimes you're the windshield, sometimes you're the bug.

A.N. Again: How's that for a return chapter, huh? I'll try, note the try, to update again on Friday. See you guys later! Review, please.


End file.
